femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reiko (Moon Raven Tales)
'Reiko '''was the secondary villainess of the ''Moon Raven Tales story, "Kimyona Sekai". History Reiko's parents died when she was young, leaving her in the care of her eccentric (and reportedly creepy) grandfather. Reiko grew up to become a bizarre teenager, drawn toward all things disturbing and seemingly taking pleasure in people's reactions to her eccentricities. She collected various animals and insects in her room, both dead and alive, and also had a habit of making food out of other things she would find. She kept her living animals as "pets", but treated them with disregard. Despite all this, Reiko had one best friend in classmate Hoshi, despite being bitten by one of Reiko's dogs (Reiko possibly intentionally letting the girl pet the vicious dog). Events In Reiko's first scene, she is seen watching a spider crawl across her leg, pondering how it is so dangerous for a creature so small before eating the arachnid, justifying the act by saying it would have done the same if the roles were reversed. Later, while having lunch with Hoshi, the two girls discussed the unaccounted bodies in a nearby forest known for being a popular suicide spot. She then offered Hoshi a "food" she had created, but Hoshi (having already learned about what kind of stuff Reiko used to make her food) declined. When bullies Jun and Emiko began harassing shy student Matsumi, they threw a book of hers aside, causing it to drop onto Reiko's lunch tray. When she went to return the book to Matsumi and was harassed by Jun, she was unfazed and took a glass bottle from Hoshi, claiming it was filled with acid that could burn away her face. When Jun didn't back down, Reiko splashed the liquid in her face, causing it to get into the bully's eyes and burn them. Once the girls were gone, Reiko revealed the liquid was really just cat urine and struck up a friendship with Matsumi. The next day, during lunch, the three girls discussed Kayako, a young girl who committed suicide at a train yard within the forest and the ensuing deaths at the station. She also expressed a desire to capture Kayako to keep as one of her pets. Suddenly, a vengeful Jun attacked Reiko, but stopped when Reiko pulled out a syringe and threatened to inject Jun with it (claiming the needle was filled with an incurable virus). Unnerved, Jun ran off with Emiko, and Reiko revealed the syringe only contained her cat's medicine, demonstrating this by injecting Hoshi with it. She then suggested a trip up to the train yard to find Kayako, which Hoshi and Matsumi reluctantly agreed to. The next week, the girls prepared to leave for the trip when Reiko became annoyed that Matsumi had brought along her younger brother Koji, having failed to find a babysitter for him. She immediately formed tension between herself and the boy, giving him the nickname "Piggy". During the trip through the forest, Reiko saw a piglet, killing it by shooting it with an arrow before snapping its' neck. When Matsumi demanded to know why she did that, Reiko told her that they needed bait for Kayako. The group finally reached the train station, where Reiko set up bear traps, along with the dead piglet and human remains she had found while in the forest alone. She cut off the head to keep as a souvenir, briefly taunting Hoshi with it. Later on, after waiting for hours, Matsumi and the others tried to talk Reiko into taking them home (her being the only one who knew how to get back), but Reiko retaliated by scaring Koji into peeing himself. Matsumi angrily confronted Reiko, calling her a psychopath before punching her. The evil Reiko then put her knife to Matsumi's throat, causing her to stumble back and break her ankle before being taunted by Reiko. At that moment, Kayako, now vengeful and unforgiving, appeared and began to attack the four kids. Reiko tossed the immobile Matsumi her knife and apologized before running away with Hoshi. But the two were stopped when Hoshi stepped into the bear trap Reiko had left. Reiko tried to free her friend, but Kayako, after killing Matsumi, caught up to them and viciously devoured Hoshi, sending Reiko into a tearful breakdown. She then attempted to escape with Koji, but is unable to save him from being bisected by the vengeful spirit. Covered in blood, Reiko eventually found her way to an impoverished town, telling a homeless man that the blood on her was "pig's blood" and insulting him when he propositioned her. She entered a bathroom to wash herself off, but while in there, came face to face with Kuchisake-onna, another vengeful and murderous Japanese spirit. As customary of her, the spirit asked Reiko if she thought she was beautiful. When Reiko scoffed at her, the spirit turned cold and referred to Reiko as a "pretty girl with dark eyes". It is unknown if Kuchisake-onna killed Reiko after that or if Reiko ran off. Gallery Reiko with spider.png|Reiko toying with a spider.... Reiko eats spider.png|....before eating the creature Reiko Hoshi lunch.png|Reiko having lunch with Hoshi Reiko and Jun.png|Reiko is unfazed by Jun's bullying.... Reiko acid.png|....and pours "acid" in her face to defeat her Reiko attacked.png|Reiko is attacked by Jun as retribution the next day.... Reiko syringe.png|....before Reiko threatens her with a syringe Reiko and gang.png|Reiko walks to the train station along with Matsumi, Hoshi, and Matsumi's brother Koji Reiko bow and arrow.png|Reiko aiming an arrow at a piglet Reiko boar.png|Reiko as she killed the wounded piglet Reiko dead body.png|Reiko shows off the dead body she found.... Reiko severed head.png|....keeping the head as a trophy Reiko Koji threaten.png|Reiko puts her knife to Koji's throat Reiko seeing Kayako.png|Reiko is shocked when Kayako finally emerges from under the train.... Reiko crying.png|....and her breakdown as she watched the vengeful spirit devour Hoshi Reiko Koji dead.png|Reiko tries (and fails) to save Koji Reiko blood.png|Reiko, covered in Koji's blood Reikjo bathroom.png|Reiko enters a bathroom to clean up.... Reiko new danger.png|....where she comes face to face with a new danger Videos Category:2010s Category:Animal Murderer Category:Bow and Arrow Category:Bully Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Computer-Generated Villainess Category:Hero's Friend Category:Knife Category:Psychotic Category:Schoolgirl Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Fate: Presumed Deceased